His Vongola Materials
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Daemon AU. Et si les gardiens Vongola avaient des daemons, à quoi ressembleraient-ils ?
1. Hayato Gokudera et Hanabi

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Après **_His Varia Materials_** , voici la version Vongola ^^

Et on commence avec Gokudera !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Hayato Gokudera et Hanabi_

* * *

Gokudera ne l'avait jamais avoué, du moins pas ouvertement, mais il avait toujours souffert d'être métisse. De n'être qu'à moitié japonais. Qu'à moitié italien. Qu'importe le lieu où il allait, cela lui collait à la peau. Et il détestait ça.

Ce fut donc _logique_ pour lui qu'il le prit mal quand Hanabi prit la forme d'un chien-loup.

« C'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien. » s'était-elle contenté de lui dire en levant son museau vers lui.

N'empêche que cela le faisait bien chier quand les gens la prenaient pour un loup et qu'elle se mettait alors soudainement à courir après sa queue. Comme un chien le ferait. Et c'était pire quand cela faisait rire l'autre crétin de base-baller ! Alors bien entendu ça le rendait furieux.

Puis il y a eut le Dixième.

Gokudera ne s'était jamais lié à personne. Pas depuis la mort de sa mère en tout cas. Alors en devant un Gardien Vongola, il s'était senti revivre.

« Tu savais que les chiens représentaient la fidélité ? » lui avait un jour dit Reborn, avec un sourire mystérieux.

Mais Hanabi n'était pas un chien. Elle avait quelques similitudes mais n'en serait jamais un en entier. Parce qu'elle était à moitié loup. Et que les loups étaient réputés pour vivre en meute. Hors, Gokudera n'était pas vraiment du genre à aimer la compagnie des autres. Il le tolérait, certes. Mais seulement pour faire plaisir au Dixième.

« Imbécile, c'est normal que l'on soit différents sur certains points. Tu trouves que les autres ressemblent à leur daemon ? »

Quand il réfléchissait bien, non. Même le Dixième ne ressemblait pas à son daemon.

« Tu imagines toi, deux Yamamoto ? Le cauchemar que ça serait ! » avait-t-elle rajoutée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et ça avait marché. Un fin sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres de Gokudera qui avait caressé la tête du chien-loup.

« Merci Hanabi. Merci… Pour tout. »

Puis il lui avait posé _la_ question. Celle qu'il posait toujours à sa mère quand elle était encore de ce monde.

« Toujours ensemble ?

\- Toujours. »

* * *

Hanabi signifie "Feu d'artifice" en japonais.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine et sera sur Tsuna ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Et vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner le daemon des autres gardiens ^^

A la semaine prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


	2. Tsunayoshi Sawada et Tsukiyama

Bonjour à tous ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais tous vous remerciez. Vous êtes déjà cinq à suivre cette fic' et deux à l'avoir mis en favori ! En quarante-quatre vues et un seul chapitre ! ALORS MERCI A VOUS !

Et merci à **Deponia** d'avoir commentée.

Voilà la suite avec Tsuna

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada et Tsukiyama_

* * *

Tout le monde savait que Tsuna n'avait pas une très grande estime de lui. Et les autres enfants n'avaient jamais cessé de le lui rappelé. Raison pour laquelle il avait toujours imaginé que Tsukiyama serait un animal quelconque. Comme une souris, un insecte. N'importe quel animal, tant que ça ne prenait pas de la place.

Et même si c'est ce que Tsuna désirait, cela n'empêcha pas Tsuki de devenir une magnifique tigresse au caractère bien trempé.

Cela l'avait étonné mais, étrangement, pas sa mère. Après tout, elle avait toujours été comme ça. A adopter des formes de prédateurs plus gros les uns que les autres comme des ours ou des félins. Surtout depuis la « disparition » du père de Tsuna. Pour le protéger du monde qui les entourait. De tous ceux qui voudraient du mal à _son_ humain.

Mais le caractère surprotecteur de Tsuki ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle ne se contentait pas de protéger sa moitié, il fallait qu'elle protège tous ses amis, humains comme daemons ! Voilà pourquoi Gokudera et Hanabi s'étaient autant attachés à eux. Et aussi pourquoi, _généralement_ , les ennemis de Tsuna finissaient par devenir par ses alliés. Parce que même si Tsuna se pissait encore dessus quand il croisait les membres de la Varia ou bien Mukuro, Tsuki, elle, allait les saluer chaleureusement. Et ceux même si cela faisait grimacer ses anciens ennemis et faisait pâlir Tsuna. Déjà que Xanxus le faisait flipper… Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Kawachi – la daemon louve du Varia – et Tsuki s'entendent !

Et pourtant… Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Tsuna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'avoir un daemon si impressionnant. Alliant puissance et grâce.

Et même si, à ses yeux, il ne le méritait pas.

* * *

Il faut savoir que la famille Sawada tient leur prénom du shogunat Tokugawa.

Tsukiyama était la conjointe de Ieyasu Tokugawa, d'où son nom.

C'est un tigre du bengal.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera sur Ryohei.

Vous pouvez toujours essayez de deviner son daemon et ceux des autres ^^

A la semaine prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


	3. Ryohei Sasagawa et Hinata

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Je tiens à remercier les cinq personnes suivent cette fic et les quatre qui l'ont mis en favoris. En plus de **Deponia** d'avoir laisser une review. Merci à vous.

Voici donc la troisième partie avec Ryohei ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Ryohei Sasagawa et Hinata_

* * *

Dans les exemples de duo humain/daemon qui s'opposaient, on pouvait également inscrire Ryohei et Hinata.

Fallait dire que Ryohei était assez… bruyant. Bon, peut-être pas aussi bruyant que Squalo, mais disons qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses « Extrême ! ». Que Hinata se transforme en souris, cela en étonna plus d'un. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Hinata était d'une telle timidité ! Toujours à se cacher dans les poches de son humain dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Même pendant la bataille des anneaux contre la Varia, le combat avec Lussuria avait presque tourné au… ridicule. Entre la mante religieuse incroyablement gênée qui passait son temps à s'excuser et la souris qui poussait des couinements stridents et qui courait entre les jambes des deux combattants. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Kyoko et de son daemon colibri pour changer la donne. Pour qu'Hinata se décide enfin à bouger et à attaquer Sateriajis, profitant de sa faiblesse. Cela lui avait même value des félicitations des autres, particulièrement de la part de Tsuki et Hanabi, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un.

Mais le plus surprenant avec l'apparence d'Hinata, c'était le comportement de Ryohei avec elle. Il était si calme, si posé, si doux en sa compagnie ! Et le daemon avait beau ne pas avoir le même caractère avec sa moitié qu'avec les autres, il faisait toujours très attention avec elle. Comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal, de la briser. Elle était si petite, si fragile…

« J'en connais un qui ferait un mari idéal. » n'avait-elle pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Et jamais Ryohei n'avait été aussi rouge de sa vie.

* * *

Hinata signifie "Lumière du soleil" ou "Lieu ensoleillé". Et comme Ryohei est le gardien du soleil...

* * *

La prochaine partie sera sur... *roulement de tambours* Lambo !

Je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine.

Bye !

LaFaucheuse01


	4. Lambo et Margherita

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard (d'un jour) hier je suis aller adopter un furet et j'ai passé mon après midi avec lui. Et j'avais complètement oublié après u_u

Comme d'habitude merci à **Deponia** d'avoir laisser une review ^^

Voici donc la quatrième partie avec Lambo :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Lambo et Margherita_

* * *

Lambo pouvait être un sale gosse quand il le voulait. Tsuna se demandait même si le Boss de la Famiglia Bovino ne s'était pas débarrasser de lui volontairement. Et malheureusement pour lui, Margherita n'essayait pas de rattraper le coup. A vrai dire, elle passait plus son temps à faire des sales blagues qu'autre chose.

« Imbécile, l'avait grondé Tsuki quand il s'en était plaint. Tu ne vois donc rien ? »

Alors il avait regardé. Et oui en effet, si Maria (son petit surnom) se comportait ainsi, c'était pour empêcher son humain de pleurer. Après tout, Lambo était un _enfant._ Un véritable enfant. Pas comme Reborn. Et même s'il faisait parti de la mafia, il restait le gamin trouillard et pleurnichard, obligeant Maria à se comporter de cette manière. Parce qu'elle devait être forte, pour eux deux. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas se plaindre. Survivre. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle devait résister.

Comme Lambo était un enfant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir quelle forme Maria adoptera.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le bazooka de dix ans.

Quand le Lambo du futur débarqua dans le présent, un capucin accroché à sa chemise, Tsuki n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter :

« Ça paraissait logique. »

Parce que Margherita était forte. Et qu'elle protégeait sa moitié en faisant des coups tordus qui ressemblaient plus à une vengeance qu'à une blague. Mais cela avait pour effet de faire rire Lambo. Même s'il s'agissait d'un rire méchant. Enfin, si on pouvait supposer qu'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait faire preuve de cruauté… Ce qui n'empêchait pas Maria d'être rancunière. Heureusement pour les autres – Gokudera en particulier – la daemon du futur se montrait plus mature. Si on oubliait qu'elle lançait toujours n'importe quels objets qui lui passaient sous la main sur Gokudera dès qu'il faisait une remarque désobligeante. Et quand Lambo pleurait, elle répétait, encore et encore…

Etre forte. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas se plaindre. Survivre. Résister.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

Margherita signifie "Marguerite" en italien. Et comme Marguerite c'est le nom cliché pour une vache... Et que Lambo fait partie de la Famiglia Bovino... Bah voilà u_u

* * *

La prochaine partie sera sur mon chouchou Yamamoto ^^

Sur ceux, à la semaine prochaine

LaFaucheuse01


	5. Takeshi Yamamoto et Kosame

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'attendais d'avoir mon nouvel ordi pour publier un nouveau chapitre, faute que l'ancien n'arrêtait pas de planter.

Bon sans plus tarder, je remercie **Deponia** d'avoir commentée.

Vous êtes cinq à suivre cette fic, et quatre à l'avoir mis en favoris.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Takeshi Yamamoto et Kosame_

* * *

Yamamoto était un bon vivant. C'est vrai, il passait son temps à sourire et à rire. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait un certain succès avec les filles. Surtout quand on y ajoutait la présence de la panthère noire à ses côtés.

Kosame, quant à elle, dégageait une telle aura de tranquillité qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. D'une sagesse et d'un calme infini, on buvait ses paroles. Aux yeux de beaucoup, Yamamoto et Kosame faisaient des amis idéaux.

On riait avec Yamamoto et on pleurait avec Kosame. Et parfois l'inverse.

Etant tous les deux des félins, Tsuki et la panthère c'étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Ce qui avait rassuré Tsuna quand aux intentions de Yamamoto envers lui. Après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que le base-baller se serait intéressé à lui ?

Etrangement, elle s'entendait bien avec Hanabi. Pas au point d'être les meilleures amies du monde. Mais suffisamment pour trouver leur humain puéril quand ils se « disputaient » le poste de bras droit. Bien que Kosame suspectait sa moitié de taquiner le métisse à ce propos.

Durant la bataille des anneaux, Squalo avait été impressionné par la forme du daemon. On ne croisait pas de panthère noire tous les jours. Et le calme légendaire de celle-ci avait vite fait de lui confirmer que Takeshi Yamamoto n'était pas un gamin comme les autres. Surtout quand les griffes du félin avaient réussies à atteindre le daemon pitbull du Varia. Pour cette raison, il l'avait pris pour « disciple » dans le futur.

Et en apprenant que, dans ce même futur, son père était mort, le cœur de Yamamoto s'était légèrement brisé. Même s'il avait fait mine de rien en retournant dans le présent.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant le museau de la panthère vint se poser contre le poitrail du geai et elle l'avait murmurée :

« Vous nous avez manqué. »

* * *

Kosame signifie "Fine pluie" en japonais en référence à la flamme de Yamamoto.

* * *

La prochaine partie sera sur Chrome :p

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


	6. Chrome et Akumu

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard mais j'ai décidé de faire un planning pour mes fanfictions sinon j'y arriverais jamais x)

Bref. Comme d'habitude je remercie **Deponia** d'avoir commentée.

Vous êtes six à suivre cette fic' et cinq à l'avoir mis en favoris.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chrome et Akumu_

* * *

Quand elle n'était encore que Nagi, la gardienne de la brume n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis. Elle avait essayée pourtant. Mais sa timidité l'emportait, si bien qu'on oubliait parfois sa présence.

Du moins c'était sans compter sur Akumu.

Il portait bien son nom. _Cauchemar._ A toujours prendre des formes plus ou moins… intimidantes. Du grizzli affamé au rottweiler aux crocs acérés en passant par le serpent et l'araignée. Pas du tout discret en somme à tout le temps crier. Même sur son humaine.

« Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça ! » qu'il disait.

Tout le monde les méprisait. Même leur propre famille. Et ceux malgré l'accident de Nagi.

Et puis Mukuro est entré dans leur vie. Nagi est devenu Chrome et Akumu prit sa forme finale.

Un corbeau.

Un énorme volatile noir dont le cri donnait la chair de poule à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude. Et pourtant, cela n'effraya en rien Chrome.

« Désolé si je ne ressemble pas à ce que tu aurais voulu, avait dit le daemon en étendant ses nouvelles ailes.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je te trouve magnifique, moi. »

Et, les observant en silence, Mukuro et son daemon continuaient de les regarder en souriant.

* * *

Akumu signifie "Cauchemar" en japonais

* * *

La prochaine partie sera donc sur Mukuro ^^

Indice pour trouver son daemon : ça a un rapport avec le daemon de Chrome ^^

A la prochaine :)

LaFaucheuse01


	7. Mukuro Rokudo et Shinkirô

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va ^^

Je profite que je ne travaille pas beaucoup cette semaine pour avancer sur mes fanfics' (on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il serait en effet peut-être temps)

Merci à **Deponia** et à **Akemi** d'avoir commentées.

Pour répondre à **Akemi** , je me suis inspirée de la fanfic' de **DjiinAtwood** _His Faery Materials_ sur le fandom de Fairy Tail. Pour les formes animales des daemons par contre, ils me sont venus naturellement ^^

Vous êtes six à suivre et à avoir mis cette fic' en favori. Merci !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Mukuro Rokudo et Shinkirô_

* * *

Avoir un daemon était un véritable problème pour les illusionnistes, surtout ceux comme Mukuro. Ne disait-il pas que la vérité se cachait dans le mensonge ? Et inversement ? Lui qui avait pourtant réussi à s'introduire dans des familles mafieuses afin de les détruire de l'intérieur… Mais il fallait bien que Shinkirô adopte une forme finale un jour ou l'autre.

Mais pourquoi un renard ?

Pas qu'il n'aime pas son apparence, loin de là. En fait, elle était même plutôt mignonne à venir se blottir contre lui, en enfouissant son museau dans son cou.

Mais elle était un renard et les renards, eux, n'avaient pas bonne réputation.

Après tout, ils étaient rusés, vils, de vrais roublards. Alors, on les regardait de travers et on se méfiait. Et ça, Mukuro il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout quand il n'avait encore rien fait…

Pourtant, Shinkirô n'avait rien à voir avec le renard qu'on connaissait dans les histoires de Jean de La Fontaine. Certes, elle était intelligente. Très, même. Suffisamment pour savoir quand il valait mieux prendre la fuite. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne se servirait des autres pour arriver à ses fins. Même pas des daemons de Ken et de Chikusa.

Après tout, ils étaient leur famille, non ?

* * *

Shinkirô signifie "Mirage" en Japonais. Je trouvais que ça allait bien avec un illusionniste.

A la base je voulais qu'elle soit une hyène mais j'ai ensuite pensé à la fable "Le corbeau et le renard" et je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le daemon de Chrome.

* * *

La prochaine et dernière partie (et oui, c'est bientôt fini) sera sur Hibari.

Je vous dit donc à la prochaine.

Bye-bi~

LaFaucheuse01


	8. Kyoya Hibari et Inki

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^ Nous voilà avec la dernière partie de **_His Vongola Materials_**

Je profite que ce soit le dernier chapitre pour faire de la pub à deux fanfic' sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Tout d'abord **_Recrue Varia malgré moi_** écrit par **Jojo Sense.** Qui est super sympa sois dit en passant et qui a un véritable talent pour l'écriture. En plus sa fanfic' mêle action et humour et on s'attache énormément à ses personnages ^^ (bon et en plus si vous aimez la Varia et surtout Squalo, vous allez être ravie)

Et la deuxième fanfic' est _**1000 perles blanches**_ de **Yuni Stark** qui est un crossover entre Katekyo Hitman Reborn et Harry Potter où Voldemort est réincarné dans l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn dans le but d'aider Tsuna afin de se racheté de ses "péchés". (Ai-je préciser qu'il est réincarné en tant que fille ?)

Bref.

Comme d'habitude je remercie **Denopia** et **Akemi** d'avoir commentées ^^

Et **Akemi,** ravie d'avoir pu t'aider à t'apprendre de nouveaux japonais ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Kyoya Hibari et Inki_

* * *

Tout le monde connaissait Hibari Kyoya. Et pas seulement à Namimori.

Après tout, on le surnommait le « Pitbull », le « Démon de Namimori », le gardien le plus fort de la dixième génération.

De plus tout le monde savait qu'il se considérait lui-même comme un carnivore, malgré son faible pour les petits animaux.

Alors contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il ne fut en aucun cas fâché quand Inki devint un ocelot.

On la comparait souvent à un chat, ce qu'elle n'était bien entendue pas. Il suffisait de voir la différence de taille entre elle et la daemon angora du singe à la frange. Mais elle restait tout de même plus petite et moins charismatique que le tigre de Sawada ou que la panthère de Yamamoto. Pourtant, Hibari la trouvait magnifique. Que ce soit son pelage tacheté, ses yeux ambrés ou bien ses muscles qui se mouvaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle était aussi incroyable douce. Et pas seulement au touché. Bien que le chef du comité de discipline apprécie de passer ses doigts dans son pelage après avoir mordu à mort des herbivores… indésirables. Mais pas que. Elle se montrait aussi douce dans ses paroles et ses gestes, contrairement à lui. Particulièrement avec les enfants. Elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'aller réconforter un daemon et son propriétaire quand elle les voyait malheureux. Au grand désespoir d'Hibari qui se contentait pourtant de soupirer. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la changer. Après tout, elle restait son daemon. Et dieu qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer têtue quand elle le voulait.

Mais il ne l'échangerait jamais contre un autre daemon.

Même pas contre tous les combats du monde.

* * *

Le prénom du daemon vient de "Inki na" qui signifie "Triste, morne, sombre, mélancolie"

Quand au choix de l'ocelot, je voulais un félin. Mais aussi un "petit" animal. Donc voilà ^^ Je trouve que ça va bien avec Hibari ^^

* * *

Je tenais à remercier ma meilleure Célina de lire, bah toutes mes fics/délires etc... et ce depuis... Euh... Des années u_u

Mais aussi **Denshitoakuma, Denopia, Nympha-san, dragon-en, kedy ichyo, tenshihouou, Strangerinstrangeland, Yushiroko** et **katakumine** d'avoir suivi ou/et mis en favoris cette fanfic' ^^ Je constate qu'elle a eu plus de succès que **_His Varia Materials_**

Je remercie également, bah toutes les personnes qui lisent sans pour autant de traces. Je ne vous oublie pas les gars, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bref, je vous dit, peut-être à la prochaine pour une autre fanfic' sur KHR ou sur un autre fandom

Bye tout le monde ^^

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
